Vacation
by Yukari Rin
Summary: It's the hottest day of the year and there's only one thing to do...


**Title:** "Vacation"

**Author:** Yukari Rin

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Lots of people

**Series:** _Fate/stay night_

**Rating:** K

**Word Count:** 907

**Notes:** I can't write crack very well, so this is most likely complete nonsense. Title from the Go-Gos' song. AND UH no offense is meant to you if you're Irish, British, or Scottish. I'm all three so I'm not making fun of us. ; All characters are probably OOC and this is very PWP and TWT. _Harry Potter "spoilers" for the sixth book._

**Disclaimer:** _Fate/stay_ night and related properties belong to TYPE-MOON and related parties.

"Vacation"

Kotomine had called for a complete and absolute cease-attack for the weekend. It was to be the hottest one of the summer, and he complained that taking care of dead bodies in the sweltering summer heat was something he wouldn't do, if he could help it.

With their weekend free, it seemed that all magi thought alike and found themselves at the same large stretch of white beach. Mysteriously, the area was completely devoid of people not participating in the war. Since the cease-fighting was still in effect after agreed mumblings about how long it would take for Illyasviel to get heat stroke and more disagreements at how fast Lancer could take out Assassin and so forth, the masters and servants broke off into various groups to enjoy their day of peace at the beach.

Caster had come in her usual garb and detested sweating, so she went off in search of that small snack shop that advertised its ice pops in addition to an air conditioner. Assassin trailed at her heels (more for wanting to try the ice pops than for being with his master, but don't tell her that). Kuzuki-sensei went as well, bringing along his briefcase of school work to grade. (Once a teacher, always a teacher.)

Leysritt and Sella hovered over Illya with fans, wearing themselves out in no time. Berserker then lifted her up to one of his overly muscular shoulders and carried her to the water so she could cool off.

She wanted to swim with Shiro, but the boy was far too concerned about her safety to let her swim freely, so he blew up a small inner tube and held onto it as Illya used it to float, Berserker watching over them both like a hawk.

Saber watched them with a fierce gaze (even during a cease-fighting one could never be too careful. After all, this wasn't Las Vegas. What happened here didn't necessarily stay here, and any hurt feelings could carry over to the battlefield and -

She stared at the inflated plastic multicolored ball that hit her sharply in the back of her head. It rolled a few inches before settling in the sand.

"Oi, will you throw that over here, lassie!" Lancer called, slipping into his brogue. He stood with Rider, Shinji, and Sakura. She frowned at him. "It's not going to explode if that's what you're worried about. I give it to you on my honor as an Irishman."

She frowned. She was British and therefore couldn't trust his honor. He and his people were just as bad as those Picts. She knelt down and picked it up. Mimicking the action the way Shiro had taught her she rested the ball on the flat surface of her closed fist and swept her free arm in one motion to its bottom to send the ball soaring over the net dividing the two groups.

"Wow, you've got a good serve, Saber-san," Sakura smiled meekly from beside Lancer. Shinji snorted and touched his nose, checking for the fiftieth time that his sun block had been properly coated. Rider turned her face away from him and choked back laughter. He had used that brand that went on purple and dried clear - and his nose was still very purple.

"Care to join us?" Lancer asked good-naturedly.

"But then the teams won't be even," she replied quickly, the competitive spirit nipping at her heels.

"They will be if I join the opposite team," a smooth voice challenged behind her. She spun into a defensive pose, wishing she had brought Excalibur against Shiro's orders. Gilgamesh looked down a her, an amused smile on his lips. "Now now, no fighting, my dear." He stalked off to the volleyball court and joined Shinji and Rider. Not wanting to appear a coward, she lifted her chin and joined Lancer and Sakura's team.

"You, Mr. Priest!" Taiga called out louder than necessary. She had finished tying the last knot to hold the net up and wiped her brow. When Kotomine ignored her quite plainly after the sixth bloodcurdling call she stomped over to him and ripped the book (the sixth _Harry Potter_) from his hands and threw it into the ocean.

"I wasn't finished with that, you know," he told her coolly.

"Snape kills Dumbledore. Now come referee." He sighed and moved his beach chair to the side of the net and stated the rules of the game.

Archer watched this all halfheartedly as Rin massaged the suntan lotion into his back, nearly purring at the sensation and what it was doing to certain parts of his body.

"Ahem!" Rin growled. Archer shook himself from his reverie and realized that Rin had stopped several moments ago. She rolled her eyes stretched out on her stomach on the towel she had laid next to his. She twisted her arms to her back and untied the string of her top before resting her head on the small pillow (it looked like the headrest of a massage chair-) she had also brought.

He waited as long as he could, believing Rin asleep, and reached out for one of the strings nearest him. With an inch until he could touch it he froze in place. "Don't even think about it, Archer," Rin threatened, steel in her voice.

He gulped and retracted his hand, gazing longingly at the soft curve of her breast pressed against the terry cloth and not his own.


End file.
